


Revelations

by Scribulus



Series: The Real Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/Scribulus
Summary: Everybody knew that Tony Stark was the weakest Avenger. He only had his brains and the suit he made to back him up, while the other Avengers were fully trained people, either assassins or pumped full of serums.He was pretty useless.Or, that's how it seemed.But at a convention, villains attack and only Tony is there. They figure they're screwed, until they're not.Or,Tony Stark kicks ass and people are trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, I just wanted to write some BAMF Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for fun. I just want some BAMF Tony. Is it too much to ask?
> 
> Also, this might not be the most realistic thing in the world. I know alien invasions that appear without anyone noticing them every week is pushing it. But hey, this is all about BAMF Tony, so, why not?

Tony was trying desperately hard not to hit his head against the table which he currently was sitting at. But outwardly, he had a press-ready smile on his face, looking condescending and smug enough to fool people and was throwing out just the right amount of snark and wit to make people laugh, pretty words and sly compliments and clever half-lies falling from his lips like sweet, liquid honey.

 

Really, all he wanted to do was go home. Lock himself up in his lab for a day or five, surround himself by technology and genius and do what he did and loved best - create.

 

But unfortunately, Pepper had half-bribed, half-threatened him and made him come to this stupid convention. He could barely remember what it was for, and with somebody who had a near eidetic memory, that just showed and proved how _useless_ this whole thing was.

 

If there happened to be a little fuck-up with the media spewing a load of bullshit, well, that was what he had an entire PR department for. 

 

Tony was convinced this was for when he had destroyed the $10,000 rosewood floors that Pepper had specially ordered. She nearly blew a gasket, never mind that it was because villains (he didn't know what they were, kidnappers, criminals, mafia, he just knew that they tried to take him hostage, kill him, or force him to make weapons... Again) had somehow broken into the Rose Mansion, which had been his current place of residence because why not? and hence the $10,000 rosewood floors.

 

He still was pissed that they had done that, never mind that the Rose Mansion barely had any security whatsoever. But it had Jarvis, and Jarvis was plenty, except that Jarvis was busy controlling a fleet of spaceships (yes, he had spaceships, were you honestly surprised?) outer space to battle against aliens who wanted to take over the world without anybody knowing it.

 

To be honest, that was pretty normal for Tony, and he had been doing that sort of thing before the Avengers Initative, but they had somehow managed to get into the satellites, so yes, they were a little distracted. And then the villains (seriously, what were they called, because he sure as fuck had faced worse threats and they therefore couldn't be classified as honest-to-god villains) had taken their momentary distraction as permission to break in.

 

How rude.

 

Of course, there wasn't any trouble (he had been facing off kidnappings since he was three and had killed his first person when he was four, and boy, had that done wonders for his already fucked up psyche), but still.

 

The sheer _rudeness_ of it.

 

And no, Tony wasn't a hypocrite, he didn't understand why people kept telling him that! He wasn't rude, and shut up Barton.

 

Tony had a feeling that one of the reasons Pepper was so pissed was because she knew he was extremely capable and could probably have figured out a way to dispose of the criminals (yep, that was what he was calling them now) without destroying the expensive, pretty floors.

 

Tony still couldn't understand why they just couldn't install new ones, he could easily afford it, and was promptly whacked over the head for his efforts at placation.

 

And told that while it may be true, it wasn't the point and to keep quiet.

 

Speaking of which, someone was beckoning him to do the exact opposite.

 

"Mr. Stark, I was wondering something," a voice began, and Tony turned to see Christine Everhart. Shit, that woman was vicious. She knew where exactly to hit the deepest, and had managed to trap Tony in tricky situations (for about 15 minutes max before he weaseled his way out of them, but still, it was thought that counted, right?) plenty of times.

 

Tony forced another smile to come over his face. When could he leave?

 

As he spoke he got a notification from Jarvis, who he had linked to his sunglasses. And phone, but if he took out his phone right now, because this conference was really important despite how much Tony would like to think otherwise, Pepper would kill him.

 

 _Sir,_  the message scrolled onto the left eye of the sunglasses, _there has been an unusual disturbance located._  

 

Tony tried not to frown. That... Was weird. Or maybe not, because really, weirder things had happened. He still couldn't get over the time when giant cookies, gingerbread cookies attacked.

 

But really, _giant_ _cookies_? That was just... No. He was not going there.

 

Another notification rolled across the glass, this one seeming a lot more urgent than the one previous. Tony was clued in by the fact it was a panicked, fire truck red.

 

 _Sir, they have closed and taken charge of all exits and entrances, gotten into the security system and now have total contro, over the building. I highly advise that you do something now, as all security personnel have been apprehended._  

 

Okay. Jarvis had a point. Though Tony was sure Jarvis was panicking over nothing-

 

 _Sir, I have located several highly dangerous bombs placed in strategy tic locations around the building. They appear to be counting down and we have approximately half an hour to get all the civilians out of here. I am currently trying to disengage them, but as I am also fighting for control of the security system and another invasion has decided to show up, I wouldn't be overly optimistic._  

 

Oh. Yeah. Fuck, the civilians. And really, another invasion? Sheesh, the last one was only a week ago.

 

Tony quickly called for a break. Shit was about to hit the fan.


	2. ii

Then, just as break was called and Pepper was coming towards him with a look on her face that said 'Tony-if-this-isn't-important-I'm-going-to________-you' and Tony definitely did not want to know what that blank was, Tony saw the security cameras shut off.

 

"Tony, why did you-" Pepper began, but he hastily cut her off.

 

"Pepper, the security system has been compromised and every exit and entrance have been closed." He interrupted her.

 

Her mouth fell open in a tiny 'o' but she had been in enough situations with him before that she quickly recovered, eyes steely. "What do I need to do?"

 

"We need to round up the civvies, none of them are prepared for this," he murmured to her, walking over to a corner that gave him clear vision over the rest of the room. He slid out his spare handgun. 

 

A requirement ent for any employee in SI was that you had to know how to use some sort of gun in case of an emergency, and Pepper was no different.

 

She easily caught the handgun, then frowned. "Hold on Tony, how did you manage to smuggle in a spare gun with all the security detectors?"

 

Tony smiled innocently at her, and she sighed, knowing that either Jarvis or himself had gotten into the the system before hand.

 

But before Pepper could even call attention, shots sounded across the room and people screamed as the lights shut off.

 

Tony took out his phone, dialling Jarvis. "Jarvis, how's the security system going?" He said, maintaining a steady tone of voice even though he didn't feel it, because he never had to protect some 300 people in a secluded room before and how was he going to do this without anybody getting hurt? 

 

"Sir, the outer space invasion is not being cooperative. I need an additional 15 minutes," Jarvis replied primly.

 

Tony groaned and took off in a sprint. "Everybody down!" He shouted as he dodged a bullet, turning on the infrared vision on his sunglasses.

 

They came in handy a lot of times.

 

With a twist and a backflip, he dodged a bullet and simultaneously shot off another one. He backed up as more people dropped, seeing him as their biggest priority, while others circled the civvies up in a corner.

 

Tony caught Pepper's eye and she sprang into action, drop kicking one of them and kneeing them in the groin, shooting off a volley of bullets that hit their targets.

 

He had a thing for dangerous, beautiful women.

 

Tony began to engage. With a kick, he smashed one into the wall and with a uppercut punch that spoke of years of practice and subsequent ease, he knocked another out. He had never been so thankful for his mother's insistence on several martial arts, gymnastics and stamina training in his life since that incident when he was 9.

 

Another kick, one that clipped the targets' head and they dropped in a heap, blood pooling from their mouth as glassy eyes looked on, unseeing.

 

He might not be a fan of the squishy sciences, but that didn't stop him from getting a PhD in one, and when he managed to overcome 3 people just by hitting pressure points, it showed.

 

Finally using his gun, he shot in quick succession, one - it hit the head, blood pooling from the wound as they dropped to their knees, two - hit the heart spot on, sliding through the lungs as they choked on their own blood, crimson richness (though he couldn't see the colour) spilling messily from their lips as they clawed their chest in an effort to survive, and three- hit the head again as their eyes rolled back in their skull and they fell.

 

But they kept coming.

 

Tony kept on going (the sound of necks snapping, blood staining his hand with red wetness, heart pounding), world hazy as he focused only on his task until there was nothing next.

 

He looked up, eyeing the room where multiple people were cowering, hiding underneath tables and behind overturned chairs.

 

The lights flicked on, Jarvis apparently back in his game as he took care of the others still in the building. The entire room was splashed red, eyes dead and unseeing, some gouged out from him using his gun to punch through them into the brain.

 

Crumpled bodies, some still alive, but most dead, littered the floor, necks at awkward angles and splayed limbs, some ripped off and used as clubs.

 

With a inward sigh, he forced himself to calm down. This wasn't anything new. He walked forward, as Pepper rushed towards him, pretty blouse and skirt splashed in stains that Tony knew could only be blood, heels clicking against the floor, splashing in pooling puddles redness.

 

It was so rich, so red-

 

Tony forced himself to snap out of it. It wasn't anything unusual, and he could have his minor breakdown later in his lab, with Dum-E and Butterfingers and U for company, Jarvis' voice soothing and soft.

 

"You okay?" He asks Pepper instead and is relieved when she nods. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to her.

 

"I'm fine," she reassures him. "Are you okay?" She eyes him with worry and he looks down on himself, seeing that his white suit is totally destroyed, hands painted red, blood underneath his fingernails and pores and soaked in his hair too, he realises. He can feel it now.

 

"I'm good. Jarvis is taking care of the rest, the authorities will be here soon." Then he turns to the civvies. "Everybody good?" He hollers.

 

There's a smattering of assents, and then somebody walked up to him. Everhart again. "Tony, what just happened?" And maybe it's a stupid question, but she looks genuinely afraid and shaken up, so he answers kinder than he perhaps would have.

 

"People broke in, but it's okay. They're taken care of." He says gently, and watches in horror as she looks like she's about to cry.

 

"Oh my god, we could've died-" and she has tears pooling up in her eyes. Pepper takes over the situation, comforting her as the doors unlock and security, as well as police and paramedics stream in, taking control of the room.

 

Tony watches, then shrugs, mind already going back to the blueprints he was thinking of before the skirmish. All in a day's work, right?


	3. iii

A week later, Tony feels like he's forgetting something.

 

He shrugs it off, but he can't shake the niggling feeling until a yell of alarm sounds and Tony races up the tower into the common room to find the rest of the Avengers watching the news with gaping jaws.

 

Headlines scrolling across the tv screen are saying things like "Tony Stark - Baddass", "The Most Competent Avenger" and "Tony Stark - Revelations". On it, surprisingly steady footage is showing of him taking down the criminals ruthlessly and with deadly accuracy. It's infrared too, so everything is in good detail.

 

Shit, one of the cameras must have still been on, he realizes as Steve turns to him.

 

"Tony," he says slowly. "What was that?"

 

Oh. Yeah.

 

So that's what he had been forgetting.

 

But as he relishes in their shock, a sly smile creeps over his face. They have know idea of how many secrets he has, and Tony is going to take great delight in the looks on their faces when they find out.

 

Revelations indeed.

 

And yup, that's Fury calling him to know why the fuck he didn't know of this sooner.

 

Life is sweet.


End file.
